The Not-So-Secret Admirer
by Wedonthavetodance
Summary: Jamie's admirer is not your typical admirer-unless your admirer sends bloody roses and dead kittens. Jamie whump, Jamie mental torture, papa Frank, caring Danny, because you know you love it ;) Warning: T for graphic crazy psycho guy and dark themes. *next chapter in progress.*
1. Half Alive

**A/N: Hello there. Sup. Aloha. Salvete.**

**...Hi.**

**I'm Qbert, or Berty. Call me what cha want. I honestly don't care :P**

**This is my first Blue Bloods fic. Written some stories before this one (some I still need to finish) but this isn't my first ever story, so...yeah.**

**Read, review, and enjoy I guess. I don't own Blue bloods blah blah blah...**

***end authors note***

"Put your hands where I can see them!"

Jamie Reagan held his black, loaded pistol at eye level, pointing it at the perpetrator in front of him who had stolen an old lady's purse and taken off. Jamie had taken off after the perp while his partner Eddie Janko stopped to help up the older woman and make sure she was okay.

The stockier man, still clutching the expensive-looking blue leather bag, turned around but immediately turned back and weaved through pedestrians, showing no sign of stopping. Muttering some choice words under his breath, Jamie lowered his gun and sped after the subject, repeatedly telling shoppers, families and even a construction worker to watch out.

"Suspect headed towards 15th Winona Avenue," Jamie muttered into his radio, making sure Eddie knew where he was.

"On my way," came the tinny and staticky reply from his partner.

While Jamie was somewhat distracted, the thief turned around shot three bullets aimed for Jamie's head. Caught by surprise, Jamie barely managed to dive behind a close by alleywall. Hissing in pain, he looked down at his bicep, which was starting to pour blood, but jamie couldnt waste time on that. The perp could get away. Immediately peeking over, Jamie saw the portly man stumble through the foot traffic once again. Once more, Jamie exited the smelly and damp alley and ran after the man, who was speedy for a man of his weight.

"Janko, where are you?" Jamie barked into the radio, one hand on his now gushing wound.

"I'm at the stoplight on Klondike and Moore," was the response. "Where are you?"

Quickly looking at the sign, making sure to focus more on the suspect this time, Jamie responded with "alley on Winona," Jamie said breathlessly, watching the man in the the dark green jacket turn sharply into said alley, the blue purse swaying violently beside him.

"I'll be there soon."

Jamie didn't bother to respond when the suspect, feeling cornered, turned and, panicky, fired a shot, which Jamie dodged skillfully and then fired a shot of his own, hitting the perp in the knee.

"Drop your weapon and let go of the bag," Jamie ordered, gasping for breath. He was relieved when the perp obeyed, the purse hitting the ground with a jingle and the gun with a clank. "Hands against the wall." Much to Jamie's relief, the suspect again obeyed the simple command.

As Jamie cuffed the suspect, who was wriggling and howling in pain, Jamie heard thumping footsteps followed by the appearance of Eddie, her tight blonde bun bouncing up and down to the beat of her footsteps. "Hey, you good?" She asked, looking at Jamie, then at the suspect.

Jamie looked down at his arm which was now dripping blood onto the pavement. Were bullet wounds supposed to bleed this fast?

"Jamie?" Eddie said, looking concerned. Then, as Jamie dizzily stumbled to his knees, she saw the blood creating a large puddle on the asphalt and traced it to its source. "Jamie, your arm," she stated, catching him before he fell completely and leaning him against the wall as she checked the wound.

"Di'nt think g'nshot wounds bleed this bad," Jamie slurred, dizzy from pain and blood loss.

"I think its arterial," Eddie stated grimly, taking off her jacket and tying it around the wound, giving Jamie a sympathetic glance as he winced when she tugged on the knot. "I've got a 10-13, officer down in the alley of Winona avenue, we need a bus, forthwith," Eddie listed into her pager, concern growing for Jamie as her jacket was completely soaked with blood now.

"'M tired," Jamie murmured, starting to nod off.

"Nuhuh, Jamie. You gotta stay awake," Eddie ordered frantically, knowing if Jamie fell asleep he could never wake up, and it would be her fault. Why hadn't she had her partners back? If she hadn't listened to that lady's eternal rambling about how much the bag cost and had just taken off maybe she could have helped him take down the suspect earlier, saving him all this pain.

"Not yo'r fault," Jamie whispered firmly, as if he could read her thoughts.

"Should've had your back," Eddie muttered, mostly to herself, but Jamie heard it.

"He d'd th's, not you." Jamie was blinking away the spots in his vision.

Eddie knew that was true, but the voice in the back of her mind said otherwise. It said that this was her fault, that she should have stopped this...

"Jamie...Jamie..." Eddie lightly tapped Jamie's cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Not goin' an'where," was the barely audible response.

"Keep your eyes open, okay? No napping on the job Reagan!" Jamie smiled slightly at the comment.

"Help's on its way, Jamie, just a little longer, okay? Hang on Jamie. Help's coming." Eddie went on like that for what felt like years, and then the ambulance came and the EMTs whisked Jamie into its doors.

Leaving Eddie to deal with the son of a gun who did this to him.

* * *

"Pardon me-excuse me-GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Danny Reagan pushed and shoved his way through the hospital doors and made his way to the front desk, where there was a rather long line of people.

But Danny wasn't in the mood to be patient.

Cutting his way to thefront of the line Danny flashed his badge at the man at the front desk, demanding that they tell him the location of his baby brothers room before he does something he'll regret later.

After many blank stares and demands to get in the back of the line and wait his turn (which Danny was never good at anyways), he felt a warm yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, where's Jamie?" Danny demanded after his father dragged him away from the desk muttering his apologies.

"He's in the ICU, Danny," his father said with a sigh.

"WHAT? What happened? All you told me was that he was in the hospital," Danny cried angrily.

Frank sighed once again. "He was shot, Danny."

Danny gaped in shock. His kid brother was shot today? Immediately worst case scenarios flashed through his mind; Jamie bleeding out from a chest wound, Jamie coughing up blood...

"Its not as bad as you think, Danny," Frank assured his son. "A perp he was chasing shot him in the arm."

Relief shot through Danny's body. "Then why is he in the ICU?" Danny's demanded.

"The bullet hit an artery. They're giving him a transfusion. They're only keeping him in the ICU overnight and its just for safety precautions." Franks heart sank when he saw Danny's crestfallen face. He knew he wished he could protect Jamie all the time, so he wouldn't have the same fate as Joe, and he knew it must break his heart to think of his baby brother getting hurt.

"Can I see him?" Danny's asked, quieter then he was previously.

"Yes, I'll take you to him." Frank beckoned to the elevator. "Follow me."

* * *

Danny had been sitting at his brother's bedside for half an hour, staring at his sleeping form. He'd been sleeping longer, but Danny had let his sister and father have turns as well.

The reason he was sleeping was because of the morphine they gave for the pain. His left arm was in a sling with a thick bandage covering the gunshot wound. X-ray showed that there was no breaks or cracks in his arm and that it would hurt for many weeks but the meds would get him through it. The tube going in the underside of his elbow, near the brachea, was the tube that was restoring the blood to his body, blood that had been lost to some crazy perp who panicked. Below that tube was the simple IV drip that was putting even more fluids in his body.

Poor Jamie.

Jamie didn't do anything to deserve this. He was doing his job and this was how he got repayed? By getting shot in the arm and losing 44% of his blood supply?

If Danny's could trade places he would in a heartbeat, if it meant as sparing his brother pain. He knew he couldn't protect Jamie 24/7-Jamie could take care of himself-but he wishes there was some way he could protect his brother all the time. He would give anything for that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his youngest brother started to moan. Immediately he pressed the call button and grasped Jamie's good hand. "Jamie? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Stop shoutin' D'nny," Jamie complained, blinking against the harsh white lights and the strong smell of antiseptic.

"Sorry," Danny's murmured. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a semi."

"Not quite that bad kid," Danny chuckled. "Just a panicky perp this time."

"Oh, boo," Jamie stated, voice filled with sarcasm. "Oh well, next time I guess."

"Don't get your hopes up about a next time, kid," Danny muttered as the nurse walked in to check in on Jamie, doing it earlier now that Jamie was awake.

After checking Jamie's vitals the nurse gladly told the brothers that Jamie would be taken to a regular room in the morning and would be released three days after, barring any complications.

When Danny turned to comment on Jamie's hot nurse he saw Jamie snoring away once again. Smiling, Danny kissed Jamie's forehead and somehow managed to fall asleep in the uncomfy chair by his bed.

* * *

Hectar was oh-so-happy.

He had watched the whole thing from his apartment window, frowning when Eddie was touching his Jamie. He wanted to be the one taking care of him, but oh well.

He'd get his turn.

Walking through the hospital doors, dressed in a dress shirt, tie, and white coat just like the doctors, Hectar found Jamie's room and quietly made his way in.

He started down at the beauty in the hospital bed. Poor baby. He didn't want him to get hurt but he would admit, he looked cute when he was in pain.

Jamie shifted in his sleep and grimaced from the pain of moving. Silent as a ghost he snuck up and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek, not stirring him at all.

Satisfied, he walked out of the hospital, whispering the same thing over and over again.

"You will be mine, Jamie. You will be mine."


	2. Hear Me Now

**A/N: Can I just say a huge THANK YOU! I love you guys! I'm sorry I didn't update but I'm going to really try to be more consistent.  
**

**Here's the next chapter!**

*end authors note*

Jamie hated hospitals.

He hated being in them. He hated visiting people he loved in hospitals.

Most of all, hated being a patient in one.

They prodded you with needles, gave you medicine that makes you loopy, and they shine a light in your eyes-_after _you tell them you have a headache.

Oh, and Jamie wouldn't even get started on the food.

Danny had left earlier to get back to the current case he was working, Erin had stopped by with Nicki, Linda had come by with the boys, and Frank and Henry had dropped by.

But right then, it was just Jamie.

He supposedly had been in and out of consciousness, (he didn't remember any of it), for about twenty four hours. The bubbly nurse had happily told him that he had been sleeping off the morphine and was weak from blood loss, causing him to be sleepier.

Jamie didn't care. He was still tired.

For some reason, he couldn't sleep. It wasn't because it was noisy, because it was actually very quiet, and it certainly wasn't the sappy soap opera on the TV.

It could have been the throbbing pain in his arm. But details, details.

Jamie was picking at the gross food on the tray in front of him when Eddie came in.

"Hey," she said lightly. "Hows Superman?"

"Superman?" Jamie questioned.

"You chased a perp 5 blocks, 3 with a hole in you." Eddie went and sat in the chair next to Jamie's bed. "You managed to catch him, to, and handcuff him." Eddie grinned at her partners confused face. "Now everyone at the precinct is calling you Superman."

Jamie chuckled slightly and pushed away his untouched tray. "So how are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine!" Eddie looked confused. "I'm not the one who got shot!"

"I know you're blaming yourself, Eddie."

Eddie went quiet. She was blaming herself. If only she hadn't waited, if she been a little faster, then her partner wouldn't be in a hospital bed.

"Its not your fault."

Eddie fiddled her fingers nervously. "If only I had-"

"Stop." Jamie's tone made Eddie look up. "Stop blaming yourself. You stayed back to make sure the victim was okay and I went after the perp. We were doing our job. Even if you hadn't spent so long making sure the victim was okay I probably would have been shot anyway. I was way far ahead." Jamie stared straight into Eddie's eyes. "I'd rather it was me than you anyways."

Eddie leaned back in her chair. Jamie turned away and faced the ceiling. No one said anything for awhile until Eddie finally spoke up. "Maybe it wasn't my fault. I still feel bad that you got hurt."

"I'm okay, Eddie." Jamie turned to look at her again. "I'm right here. I may be a little bruised, but I'm okay."

Eddie's eyes watered. "Jamie, you have no idea how it feels to sit there helplessly while your partner is barely conscious, bleeding out in front of you."

It was Jamie's turn to have his eyes get moist. "My last partner died in my arms, Eddie." His voice was barely audible.

Eddie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Jamie, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

Jamie cleared his throat. "Yeah. It-it's cool."

"I should go," Eddie stated and then left the hospital room before Jamie could say anything.

* * *

_This should be fun._

That was the main thought that went through Jamie's mind as he attempted to take off his hospital gown and put on his regular clothes.

Slowly, he slipped off his sling so he was able to move his arm better. Then he slowly undid the string holding the gown up in the back and the gown fell down. He slowly slipped on his jeans and was having trouble with his shirt when Danny came in.

"Need help?" He asked, walking over.

"How did you know I was leaving today?" Jamie asked, letting his brother help pull the shirt over his head.

"A little birdie told me," Danny replied, getting Jamie's sling and slipping it back on him.

Jamie sighed and grabbed his jacket with his good arm. "I'm gonna go sign out."

"I'll come with you." Danny's voice left no room for discussion so Jamie didn't argue. Plus, he was too tired to fight with him. Darned pain meds making him sleepy.

After getting the papers signed, Jamie headed outside only to realize his car was still at the precinct. Danny wasted no time jumping in. "I'll drive you home."

"I can take a taxi..."

"I'm taking you home," Danny said sternly.

Muttering under his breath, Jamie followed Danny to his car.

When they got to Jamie's apartment, Jamie was annoyed when Danny insisted on helping Jamie inside.

"So take these whenever needed, take these iron supplements to help get your blood count up..."

"Danny, I've got it!"

"Okay, okay!" Danny put his hands up in surrender. "I just...I'm worried about you, kid."

"You don't need to Danny." Jamie put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm okay. I'll be fine."

"I know, I know." Danny mumbled. "I almost lost you though, kid."

Jamie looked at his brother. He'd never seen Danny so crestfallen. He looked defeated and guilty. "Danny, you know you couldn't have stopped it. That perp had a gun. He was bound to shoot somebody."

"But did it have to be you?" Danny gazed at his baby brother sadly.

"It's the job, Danny." Jamie looked at Danny seriously. "When I joined the force, I knew I was being put in harms way. If anyone should be blamed for this, its either the perp or me. So stop blaming yourself."

"Okay," Danny replied, even though there was still guilt that came with being the older brother.

"Now go home," Jamie ordered. "Linda and the boys need you."

As Danny walked out the door, his last thought was _that kid. Would have been such a good lawyer if he stayed._

* * *

Hector stared through his binoculars at the sleeping form of the youngest Reagan.

He knew he'd be coming home today. He had watched as Danny helped Jamie get dressed and a wave of jealousy had washed over him.

Oh well. One day that would be him.

He was a little disappointed in Jamie though. While he was at the hospital he had tidied up his apartment so he wouldn't have to worry about it, and Jamie hadn't noticed.

What can you do, though.

As he put the binoculars back in their case, he blew a kiss at the sleeping Jamie in the next building.

_Sweet dreams._

A/N Hector's about to strike...


	3. Vulnerable

A/N Hello again! Thanks for all the feedback! I LOVE hearing from you guys! Its always great to hear that people are reading and enjoying my writing.

Anyways, enjoy!

*end authors note*

A week later, Jamie was back and ready for desk duty.

Frank had sent someone to send his car back to his apartment, so he drove it to the station and arrived three minutes early.

He wasn't in a very good mood, but he wasn't really in a bad one either...he was upset he was stuck behind a desk, but he was glad to get back on the job.

When he walked in, people flashed him smiles and asked if he was okay. He smiled back and told them the truth, he was fine.

"Reagan," he heard his name called from the doorway to Renzulli's office. "Can I see you for a second?"

So Jamie entered the office and shut the door behind him. "What is it, sarge?"

Renzulli leaned back in his chair. "How are you feeling, Harvard?"

"I'm fine..." Jamie trailed off.

Renzulli stared him right in the eye. "You sure kid?"

"The doc gave me the okay," Jamie stated. "I'm fine, sarge, I promise."

"Okay, kid." Renzulli gave in. "I was worried about you, that's all."

"Well, no need." Jamie headed for the door. "See ya, sarge."

* * *

After awhile, Jamie got very bored.

The only calls coming in were the occasional kid prank calling, or someone wanting transport because they didn't have a car. Only two real calls had come in that day.

He was glad that he didn't see Eddie today. The grapevine said that she had called in sick, but Jamie was sure he knew the real reason...

He wasn't mad at Eddie, and he most assuredly didn't blame her for the accident, he just didn't know what to say to fix anything right now.

Jamie's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. _Hope it's a real call._

He picked up the telephone, expecting to hear younger boys calling with a fake reason, but the voice on the other end was older than that, maybe mid thirties.

"Hello, Jamie," it said in a singsong voice.

"Who is this?" Jamie demanded.

"You don't remember me? I just saw you yesterday. Well, I guess you didn't see me..."

Jamie's heart rate picked up. He didn't know what this guy was talking about, but he didn't like it. "Tell me who you are. Now."

"Oh Jamie dear, you'll find out for yourself soon..." The voice said with a giggle.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Jamie was relieved when he was free to go.

He couldn't stop thinking about that phone call earlier. He couldn't stop looking over his shoulder now, but nothing was ever there.

Was he going wacko?

Now he was going crazy. Great.

But he wasn't going crazy. That phone call was real.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the car coming...

* * *

Hector had smiled after the phone call. His first move had gone so well.

Now he stared at him as he began to walk down the steps to his precinct. He looked over his shoulder and he seemed very lost in thought.

So lost in thought he didn't see the car coming right at him.

Hector began to breathe faster. He didn't want Jamie hurt again!

So quickly started his car and crashed right into the oncoming car.

Then everything went black...

A/N Sort of a plot twist, right? Hector saving Jamie. Or did he? Find out soon! Sorry it's short...

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Aaannnddd I'm back! With another chapter! I meant to post this awhile ago but I got sick and then I was busy cause of my birthday and stuff.

But yeah! Enjoy!

*end authors note*

In the blink of an eye, everything happened at once.

He walked out of the precinct, lost in thought, so much so he didn't see the car.

Then the other car also came out of nowhere, ramming into the other car and making a ruckus.

The first car spun out of control at an angle. Jamie had to jump to avoid getting hit. He hissed as he landed on his bad arm and his head collided with gravel.

The other car was dug into the back of the first car and was dragged several meters before disconnecting and ramming into another parked car.

Silence.

Jamie could feel a little blood on the side of his head from the fall, but he didn't think he was concussed. Quickly, he stumbled to his feet and ran to the first car, where the driver, a female teen who was crying, seemed okay, so he moved on to the next car.

The person inside, a man of about 25, looked like he was struggling to stay awake. Jamie smelled gasoline and knew he had to get the man to safety before the car blew.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Jamie asked, working to pry the door open.

The man's response was slurred. "'Hink so."

Jamie continued to pull on the door, with no luck. He knew he didn't have much time, so he ran to the other side, but the other half of the car was trapped against an empty parked car. Running back around, he tried the door again with no luck.

People started to come out of the precinct to see what happened. "I need some help here!" Jamie yelled as the door refused to budge.

"Am I..." The man started. "Am I gonna die?"

"Sir, we're going to get you out. Don't worry," Jamie assured the man. He saw that the man was about to pass out and started talking. "What's your name?"

"Hector," the man slurred after a pause. He knew the man was concussed and Jamie was starting to get worried.

"Can't get him out without breaking the window!" One man shouted. "Everyone get back! The things gonna blow!"

Jamie purposely ignored the words of the other man. He moved down and tried the backseat door and was surprised when it worked. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Jamie asked quickly.

"Juss my head I think..." Was his response.

Immediately Jamie grabbed the man's shoulders and started to wiggle him out the back seat.

"Reagan! Get out of there!" Jamie heard Renzulli call.

"Help me Sarge!" Jamie called back, struggling to get Hector's legs through with his injured arm.

"Reagan!" Renzulli called angrily, nevertheless coming to help.

In seconds they had the man out of the car and Jamie wrapped the man's arm around Jamie's shoulders and dragged him as far he could.

Then the car exploded.

* * *

"You need to stop coming here like this," Linda scolded as she cleaned the cut on Jamie's head.

"I'm telling you, Linda, I'm FINE," Jamie insisted.

"You nearly blew yourself up right after you get out of the hospital for being shot," Linda replied.

"But I'm FINE!" Jamie insisted. "No concussion, nothing's broken, nothing's fallen off of me."

"We'll see about that concussion thing," Linda said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh come on! There's no concussion. I could walk out of here right-" Jamie let out a whimper when he tried to stand up too fast. "Maybe a tiny concussion."

"That's what I thought," Linda said with a smirk.

"Knock knock," Danny said before walking into the examination room.

"You called Danny?" Jamie complained.

"Yes I did. There's no way you're driving yourself home tonight."

"But I don't have a concussion!"

"Okay then. So if I do this..." Linda smacked her fist on the table and watched Jamie wince. She turned to Danny. "Make sure he takes his meds and wake him up every two hours."

"Okay, babe," Danny said, leaning in for a kiss.

As they kissed right in front of him, Jamie let out a phrase he'd been using a lot lately.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Hector lay in his hospital bed, thinking about the hours before.

Jamie had touched him and helped him and held him and talked to him.

He knew he couldn't do a night at the hospital. He didn't want people who knew him to see him.

So he ripped out his IV, changed into his plain clothes, and climbed out the window.

He was gone.

A/N: Kinda threw a bit of humor there...sorry for not updating and stuff. Feel free to check out my other BB story "Haunted."

Leave a review, maybe?


End file.
